J. Quinn C. Bradlee (1982-)
}} Biography Bradlee was born with a whole in his heart and had heart surgery at just three months old; and was then diagnosed with a syndrome called Veo Cardio Facial Syndrom also known as VCFS, when he was fourteen year-old. His syndrome VCFS is responsible for his learning disabilities, which include dyslexia and ADD, attention defficate disorder; however is also the Founder and CEO of FriendsOfQuinn. Bradlee has been on the View with Barbara Walters and many other notable TV shows. Ethnicity His ancestors are are from America, England, Ireland, Scotland, Germany, France, Poland, Finland, and Switzerland. FriendsOfQuinn FriendsOfQuinn is a social networking where young adults with learing disabilities can meet other like themselves and feel wanted and safe. It is also a place of where parents and friends of somebody with learning disabilities can go and meet. American Hereditary Societies Bradlee belongs to the following societies: (1643) Ancient and Chivalric Order of Albion, (1783) Society of the Cincinnati, (1826) Military Order of the Loyal Legion of the United States, (1881) Sons of Union Veterans of the Civil War, (1894) Military Order of the Loyal Legion of the United States, (1908) National Society Americans of Royal Descent, (1911) Order of Colonial Lords of Manors in America, (1939) Order of the Crown of Charlemagne in the United States (1958) Order of Lafayette, (1995) Order of the Second World War, (1996) Noble Society of Celts, (2007) Bloodlines of Salem, (2010) Descendants of Sheriffs & Constables of Colonial & Antebellum America. Notable American Ancestors Bradlee is a desscendant on his father's side, of the Boston Brahmin Putnam, Crowninshield, and Choate families, which were some of the first families of Massachusetss and Boston. His notable American ancestors are mostly frome Massachusetts, but they are also from Connecticut, Rhode Island, and New York. Connecticut *Dea. William Douglas, a lineal descendant of King James IV of Scotland and Marion Boyd *Gov. John Haynes, 1st Governor of the Colony of Connecticut, 5th Governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony (1594-c1634) *Gov. George Wyllys, 4th Governor of the Colony of Connecticut (1590-1645) Rhode Island *John Greene, (settler), surgeon, deputy (c1594-1658) *John Greene, Jr., 14th Deputy Governor of the Colony of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations Maryland *LTG. Chevalier William Wilson "Buffalo Bill" Quinn (1907-2001) , maternal grandfather Massachusetts *Charles Apthorp (1698-1758) *Elias Hasket "King" Derby, first millionaire in America (1739-1799) *William Gardner Choate, lawyer, Founder of Choate School (1830-1920) *Joseph Hodges Choate, lawyer, American Ambassador to Great Britian (1832-1917) *George Crownishield (1766-1808) Jr., builder of America's first yacht, millionaire *Capt. John Crowninshield (1728-1766), braught the first elephant to America *Gardiner Greene, merchant (1753-1832) *William Hubbard, graduated with the first clas of Harvard in 1642 (1621-1 704) *Rev. John Lothrop, pilgram father (1584-1653) *George Morton, pilgram father (c1585-1624) *Perez Morton, lawyer, Massachusetts Attorney General (1751-1837) *Rev. Theophilus Pickering *Col. Timothy Pickering, Adjutant General, 3rd United States Secretary of State Colonial Governors *Gov. John Endecott, 1st Govenor of Massachusetts Bay Colony (bef1601-c1664) *Gov. John Leverett, 19th Govenor of Massachusetts Bay Colony (bapt1616-c1678) *Gov. Maj. Gen. Robert Sedgwick, Governor General of Jamaica (c1611-1656) Military *Col. John Chandler, Esq., lineal descent *Col. John Chandler, Jr., Esq, lineal descent *Col. Benjamin William Crowninshield, collateral descent *Col. Elias Hasket, Governor of the Bahamas, collateral descent *Col. Ephraim Morton, lineal descent *Col. Timothy Pickering, Adjutant General, 3rd United States Secretary of State *Maj. Gen. Israel Putnam, American Revolutionary Major General, 5th great uncle *Col. Epes Sargent, lineal descent *Col. James Swan, financier (1754-1830), 5th great grandfather *Gov. Maj. Gen. Robert Sedgwick, Governor General of Jamaica (c1611-1656), lineal descent *Col. John Turner, collateral descent Notable American Families Connecticut *Douglas *Haynes *Wyllys Massachusetts *Apthorp *Bacon *Chandler *Choate *Clarke *Crownishield *Derby *Endicott *Fairbanks *de Gersdorff *Greene *Lothrop *Morton *Peabody *Pickering *Putnam *Rice *Sargent *Sedgwick Rhode Island *Greene European Noble Ancestors Lineal Descent English *Henry Percy, 2nd Earl of Northumberland *Francis Talbot, 5th Earl of Shrewsbury German *Heinrich August Freiherr von Gersdorff *Heinrich XXIX Graf von Reuss-Ebersdorff *Johann V, Prince von Anhalt-Zerbst Scottish *Colin Cambell, 1st Earl of Argyll *James Douglas, 4th Earl of Morton *David Drummond, 2nd Lord Drummond *William Graham, 1st Earl of Montrose *William Lindsay, 4th Earl of Crawford *Robert Ross, 5th Lord Ross *Robert Sempill, 3rd Lord Sempill European Royal Ancestors Lineal Descent *King Wenceslaus II of Bohamia (1271-1305) *King John I of Denmark (1455-1513) *King John II of (1329-1364) France *King Casimir III of Poland (1310-1370) *King Edward I of Portugal, KG (1391-1438) *King James IV of Scotland (1473-1513) European Impreial Ancestors *Maximilian I, Holy Roman Emperor, lineal descendant *Sisgismund I, Holy Roman Emperor, lineal descendant